calamitystormfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenral, Northern Wolf Spirit
The Northern Wolf Spirit. Fenral has proven himself to be quite the hunter. He doesn't get along with Kaiyama, the Southern Snake Spirit very well. About Gender: Male Purpose: Fenral is the Northern Wolf Spirit, often considered to be the Father of Werewolves. He shares the title of the Spirit of the Hunt along Temisia, Spirit of the Moon. He is also one of the 'Four Winds', sharing this title with the East and West Winds, and to his great reluctance, Kaiyama, the Southern Wind. Fenral is the Northern wind. Appearance Fenral appears in the form of a large humanoid, well-built wolf with bright silver fur. On his wrists, are two black iron shackles that appear to have been ripped from their moorings by brute strength, with ice blue cracks of light spiderwebbing out from under these shackles. Wrapped around his midsection are bandages with cracks streaming from under those as well. He wears a tattered pair of brown pants that have seen better days. Normally, his eyes are colored like this: The pupils are black, his irises golden-yellow, and his sclera white. However, his eyes have been known to glow a full icy blue, the entirety of his eyes covered by this glow. In this form, Fenral almost always has mist billowing from his mouth, the quantity increasing depending on when his mouth is open or closed. When he takes human form, he appears to be a well-built middle-aged man with silver hair and yellow eyes. He wears a chain belt, a black t-shirt, brown pants, and a pair of steel-toed boots. On his left wrist is a black watch, and on his right wrist is a black bracelet. His hair is somewhat wild and unkempt, though not to the point where it is unmanageable. If you peer at him closely, you can note that he has a pair of canines sticking out from under his upper lip. He has the faint happenings of a 5 o'clock shadow on his face, a bit of a sign of his normally furry appearance. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Skills Powers Fenral has shown that he is quite proficient with the gift of the wind, namely cold winds. He has shown this in the fact that when he exhales, his breath leaves a faint sheet of frost wherever it lands. He can use this wind to increase the force of his blows, often making them hurt a great deal. Fenral can also change his shape, though only into two forms. The first is a non-anthro wolf with a tattered bandanna around it's neck, usually held by chains; and the second being a human form. Abilities The shackles on Fenral's wrists are not for show; he has legitimately ripped them from their moorings. This is due to the fact that Fenral has incredible physical strength, showing himself capable of performing physical moments that outclass most of his fellow spirits, with the exception of Lucefien and Lothran. To this end, his strength has also granted him immense speed as he has lower body strength as well; to this end, he is the only Spirit capable of both performing great leaps and great bouts of strength. It should also be known that he also has improved senses, namely sight, smell, taste, and hearing. Much like how canines normally have enhanced senses greater than humans. However, while these seem extremely advantageous; they have gotten him into a fair share of trouble. While bright lights may be disorienting for normal people, Fenral is more vulnerable, with his sight possibly being disrupted entirely until he can recover. The same goes for hearing and smell, if something happens to disorient these senses, he will be vulnerable. Trivia Fenral has been ispired by a good deal of things from other media. Fenrir from both the Mythology and a game his maker has never heard of nor played, Smite. Dragon Age, though to be more specific; Dragon Age 2. And Telltale's The Wolf Among Us, namely Bigby Wolf's capacity and ability to exhale great quantities of air, due to his parentage. His name had been under a good deal of contemplating, namely to avoid the usage of names from other media sources. Category:Spirits Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male